


When I Close My Eyes

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Henelope brotp, Josie and Penelope, Josie still cares for Penelope even though they are broken up, Lizzie shipped Posie, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, Penelope has a difficult background story, Penelope is a puppy for Josie, Posie is endgame, posie - Freeform, set after 1x11, soft Josie for Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie, who has told Penelope that they would never get back together, finds herself in Penelope's bed after 2 days of the talent show, holding her ex girlfriend.What happened?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 1x11 and deals with Penelope's background but there is also Posie.
> 
> (I didn't proofread so lf there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know)  
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

_It says that parents love their child unconditionally._

_This wasn't the case with Penelope's parents._

_Since the raven-haired witch could remember, her mother was nothing than distant to her. Her father was too caught up in his work to even smile at his daughter._

_In short Penelope had never received love._

_"Penelope, don't run or could you fall and hurt yourself!", the kindergartener warned._

_The small raven-haired girl slipped on her jacket and flashed the woman a smile._

_"Mom and Dad will pick me up today, I don't want to let them wait."_

_Penelope's happiness vanished when she saw Sebastian, the Park family's chauffeur, waiting for her instead of her parents._

_"Where are they?", Penelope asked, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"Your mother has some friends over and your father has an important meeting.", Sebastian sighed._

_"Mom!"_

_The giggles of the women are that loud that it hurt Penelope's ears. If it wasn't one of her mother's friend noticing her, she would had waited in the corner of the living room forever._

_"My god, you grew up fast!", she cooed and reached her hand out to caress Penelope's face._

_Having never received this kind of affection before, Penelope took a step back._

_"Is Penelope already developing her powers?", another woman asked._

_Penelope's mother, Sierra, was too busy furrowing her eyebrows at her daughter's untied shoelaces and at her clothes that told her she had spent her time with other kids in the forest of the kindergarten._

_"Powers?", Penelope asked._

_"Marta!", Sierra called one of the servants._

_"Take Penelope to her bedroom."_

_"Mom.."_

_Sierra turned her face away and Marta dragged Penelope upstairs. As if nothing had happened, Sierra smiled at her friends._

_"My daughter will be one of the most powerful witches out there."_

_"But she doesn't seem to know about what she is.", another friend pointed out._

_"So? She will still be powerful. She is a Park."_

_Penelope was sitting in her bed with a book, when finally after hours, her mother entered her bedroom._

_"You came to read me a bedtime story!", Penelope cheered, glad that she didn't have to stare at the pages since she didn't know how to read yet since she was struggling._

_"What are you doing?! Sitting with your dirty clothes on your bed!", Sierra yelled._

_Penelope bowed her head down, her lips trembling. "Don't you dare to cry. You know I don't like it. You are not a baby anymore. Show no weakness. You are a Park."_

_"Mommy.", Penelope whined, feeling the tears rolling over her cheeks. The small witch jumped off her bed and attempted to wrap her arms around her mother but as if Penelope was a dog, Siera put her hand up, signalising her to not come closer._

_"Marta!"_

_The servant, who stuck her head in the bedroom, looked at the small girl in pity before giving Sierra her attention._

_"Help Penelope taking a shower, change her clothes and bring her to bed. Call the teacher. Piano classes are cancelled tomorrow."_

_"But!"_

_Sierra rose an eyebrow and Penelope took in a deep breath, not continuing._

_"And she won't be sleeping with her teddy anymore."_

_"What? No! Don't take Mr. Billy away from me!", Penelope cried out._

_Sierra lowered herself on her daughter's height._

_"Do you know how much power you have? You don't need the teddy! You don't need anyone else but yourself! You'll understand when you're older!"_

_Penelope turned 16 years old and she still didn't understand her mother. Sure, she understood the power part since her discovery of being a witch. But the emotional abuse her parents had put her through were still a mystery._

_"Penelope?"_

_The 16 years old snapped out of her memories and looked away from the teddy a younger student was holding, that looked familiar to her Mr. Billy._

_"Is everything alright?", the headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School, Caroline Forbes asked her._

_"It can be weird being here with supernatural people after having spent your whole time hiding your true self. This is a safe place. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will listen.", she added. Penelope stared at Caroline, feeling the motherly warmth her mother had never given her, not knowing how to react._

_"Josie!"_

_Penelope looked after the boy dissappearing with the teddy while Caroline was calling someone._

_"Hi."_

_Penelope looked at the hand that was being extended to her and then followed up the arm till she reached the face._

_"I am Josie. Josie Saltzman."_

_Now Penelope had a history with some girls._

_Nothing ever serious though and not girls that she was interested in. Everything just to piss off her mother, to catch her attention somehow which had never worked._

_But now when she looked at Josie she could hear Marta reading her a bedtime story about an angel. Because Josie Saltzman looked like an angel._

_"Penelope...Park.", Penelope said, squeezing Josie's hand while she was feeling like in a dream._

_How could someone look this beautiful?_

_"Come on, let me show you around.", Josie said after letting go of her hand._

_"Bye, mom."_

_"Bye, baby.", Caroline said, smiled and waved after them._

_"Your parents are divorced, huh?" Penelope bit her tongue and cursed at herself. Of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut._

_But not offended at all, Josie's smile doesn't vanish._

_"No, they are not. They never got married. It's a long story."_

_"What are you?", Penelope asked curiously._

_"A siphoner witch. I basically.. "You siphon magic from stuff. My mom told me about you.", Penelope nodded._

_"Oh so you knew that you were a witch really early, huh?"_

_Penelope remembered her seven year old self seeing her father kissing a stranger and being this angry at the sight that she had set the arm of the woman on fire._

_"Yeah. You?"_

_"Me too. Lizzie and I caused a lot of trouble with our powers.", Josie laughed softly. Her laugh was Penelope's favorite sound already._

_"Lizzie?"_

_"My twin. We are fraternal." Penelope smiled at Josie._

_"Well, two pretty brunettes would be too much for me.", Penelope flirted, earning a blush from Josie._

_-_

_They had become friends. In fact, Penelope had gained a lot of friends in her first two months at the Salvatore Boarding School. But Josie had been the only friend Penelope was interested in to spend time with._

_"Okay. I think I can't get more spells in my head. What about you?", Josie asked looking up from her book._

_Penelope and her had met up in Penelope's dorm 5 hours ago to study for the test they had to take tomorrow. Josie smiled, her heart melting at the sight of Penelope sleeping._

_It had not taken that long for the brunette to fall for the raven haired girl, who kept a certain distant to everyone else except her. Josie didn't know why but Penelope allowed her to be in her world that was still a mystery to her._

_Carefully, she removed the book from Penelope's lap, not wanting to wake her up. Josie was about to cover Penelope with her blanket when the other witch suddenly sat up, panting violently._

_Penelope finally noticed Josie's presence. The brunette had her hands reached out to the raven haired witch but then she hadn't touched her not sure if it wouldn't cause her more to freak out._

_"Can I touch you?"_

_Such a simple question. But to Penelope it meant the world. Penelope nodded slowly and then she felt Josie's fingertips against her cheeks._

_"You are here. You are with me. Whatever you saw won't be able to harm you. You are with me, okay?", Josie assured Penelope, her voice soothing._

_Penelope looked into Josie's brown eyes that were so warm and had captivated her the first time she had looked into them. Penelope heard the voice of her mother in her head telling her how she didn't need anyone but herself._

_Penelope pulled her head away and Josie let go of her face, sensing the green eyed girl had put up her walls._

_"Do you feel better?"_

_"It was nothing. Just one of those stupid nightmares where you fall off a building.", Penelope lied and laughed slightly._

_Before Josie could ask her if she wanted to talk with her about it, the door opened and Penelope's roommate Trina appeared._

_"Oh sorry.", Trina said, actually not suprised to see Josie._

_"No, I was um leaving anyways.", Josie rambled nervously picking up her book._

_"Good night, Josie.", Penelope said._

_"Good night.", Josie smiled._

_Trina, who had turned her back to the two girls faced Penelope and caught the pillow, that her roommate had thrown, just in time._

_"Im sorry for Josie-blocking you.", Trina said, and threw it back._

_"Oh shut up! Did you even study for the test?" Trina's eyes widened._

_"We have a test tomorrow?!" Penelope watched how Trina's panic vanished and she shrugged with her shoulders like "Whatever it's too late."_

_Penelope shook her head, put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes when something dropped on her._

_"Your cardigan was on my chair."_

_Penelope stared at the grey cardigan that had a small yellow symbolic S for Salvatore on it and she remembered that Josie had worn it earlier but had taken it off, because she felt hot. Trina didn't pay any attention to Penelope anymore. She had her headphones in and was doing something on her phone._

_Penelope slipped on Josie's cardigan and leaned back, closing her eyes, Josie's perfume that had lingered on it, invaded her senses. The first time since her mother had taken Mr. Billy away from her, Penelope had a peaceful sleep and she dreamed about Josie._

_-_

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Lizzie, who was about to fall asleep and who actually didn't pay any attention to who had knocked on the door of their dorm this late, was wide awake when she heard those words from a familiar voice. Josie's crush also known as Penelope Park._

_Lizzie had stayed up many nights encouraging Josie to admit what she felt for the other witch, however Josie had always run away from it. But right now Josie couldn't run away, because Penelope was standing in the door of the Saltzman twins' dorm, right front of her._

_"What?" Lizzie put her face in her hands not satisfied with Josie's reaction yet finding it adorable how shocked Josie was. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Josie?", Penelope repeated, her voice shaking nervously yet she sounded excited._

_Lizzie lifted her face from her hand when she didn't hear Josie answering. Penelope let out a shaky breath, smiling widely as she hugged Josie back tightly and she saw Lizzie smiling at them._

_-_

_"Pen, you are tired.", Josie giggled, as she pointed out her girlfriend having closed her eyes for the sixth time now. Penelope had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, bothing laying in Penelope's bed and enjoying one of their weekly movie nights._

_"I am not..it's just you make me feel so safe I want to catch up on all my sleepless nights.", Penelope murmured as she placed a kiss on top of Josie's head._

_Josie paused the movie and sat up in Penelope's arms, looking at her girlfriend._

_"If you don't want to tell me about your parents, you can tell Ms. Tig. Hope and Lizzie say that she is an amazing listener."_

_"Probably the first thing they agree on huh?", Penelope attempted to joke._

_Penelope should have known that Josie would caught on how fucked up her sleeping problem was and how bad her relationship with her parents was._

_Twice in a month the parents or other relatives would come and visit the teens that had been away from home. Penelope was also sitting at a table in the common room. Except that no one was sitting across from her. Everytime her eyes would meet Miss Forbes' who was at the entrance watching the students interacting with their family. Miss Forbes', who smiled at her, pitying the girlfriend of her daughter._

_"Josie.", Caroline called as she heard Lizzie's voice passing her and she knew her other daughter wasn't that far away._

_Josie seperated from Lizzie, who was giving a speech to the Salvatore Stallions on how they would win the games this year and she went to her mother. Josie followed Caroline's eyes and she recognized the long raven hair as her girlfriend's. Penelope didn't need to turn around, she knew exactly who had wrapped her arms around her._

_Josie placed a kiss against her temple, holding her as both girls looked at the empty two chairs across them, remaining silent. Back in present, green eyes looked into worried brown eyes and Penelope leaned her forehead against Josie's, gently caressing her cheek._

_"I promise you, I am fine. I have everything I need. You." Josie smiled at her girlfriend but she still felt sad. Penelope would still jump sometimes in her sleep, even when Josie was holding her._

_"Do you want me to sing you to sleep? I mean Mom did it to me and Lizzie when we were little and maybe it can help you."_

_"If it means I finally get to hear you..yes. Sing me to sleep. But please no country songs." Josie grinned because of Penelope's last sentence and then she began to sing._

_Josie finished the song and pouted when Penelope was still awake._

_"If I had fallen asleep to that beautiful voice of yours, I would have never forgiven myself.", Penelope explained before pulling Josie in for a kiss._

_-_

"Penelope? Is everything alright?"

Penelope blinked as she was pulled out of her memories to Hope, who was sitting next to her. It was the day after the talent show.

It was the day after Josie had told her they would never get back together.

Penelope rubbed the bridge of her nose and blinked again to stop her vision from becoming blurry because of the lack of sleep.

"Yes, I am fine.", Penelope lied.

"Are you sure? I really let you fly last night.", Hope pointed out their small fight at the mill when Josie and her had been infected.

Penelope actually wanted to thank Hope for almost breaking her neck, because as she had been laying there unconscious she had gotten more sleep than ever. Since Josie's and her break up, her insomnia had gotten worse and only some spells managed the witch to stay awake during the day and to pull through.

"I am fine. Really."

"But you look exhausted since a couple weeks...more than you already do."

The reason for that was that when Penelope attempted to sleep, not only her terrible parents appeared but also Josie being buried alive had the leading role in her recent nightmares.

Penelope smiled at Hope, a forced smile, shrugged with her shoulders and looked on her left catching Josie staring at her.

Worried soft brown eyes hardened and immediately looked away. It had been a long time since Penelope had seen Josie looking at her worried and there was hope in her heart that Josie and her would find their way back to each other.

"Josie, please! You need to help me!"

Josie watched irritated how her twin sister paced up and down in their dorm because of a pimple on her face.

"It is not the end of the world.", Josie yawned since Lizzie had woken her up for it.

"It is!", Lizzie insisted.

"Please, Jo! Help me!"

That is why Josie found herself at 3 am in the library, trying to find a spell in the books that would make Lizzie's pimple go away.

"What the-...", Josie mumbled confused when there was a magical barrier someone had done around the shelves with the spell books.

Thanks to her powers, Josie siphoned the magic and passed the barrier. The brunette froze when she spotted her ex girlfriend at a table, head resting on an open book and eyes closed.

When Josie approached Penelope, she saw that the books were surrounding her with names that told her they dealt with sleeping. Knowing how dangerous sleeping spells could be as they could result in one never waking up, Josie panicked and nudged Penelope by her shoulder.

"Penelope! Penelope, wake up!"

"Josie?", Penelope mumbled sleepy and confused, as she lifted her head up from the book and looked at her ex girlfriend.

"Thank god. You are okay.", Josie exhaled relieved.

"What are you doing here?" "Lizzie has a pimple problem and she wouldnt let me sleep if i didnt come here to find a solution."

"Of course.", Penelope scoffed and rubbed over her eyes.

"And what are you doing here? Did you try a sleeping spell?"

"No.", Penelope attempted to say and ended up yawning.

"No not yet.", Penelope repeated.

"But you were sleeping.", Josie pointed out, still worried.

"You caught me in the first few minutes of me normally falling asleep, they are always good. The rest is shitty.", Penelope explained.

"Josie. I am fine.", Penelope continued, pushing her chair back, getting on her feet only to lose her balance.

"No, you are not. Sit down.", Josie said, who had caught Penelope by her waist.

Penelope obeyed like a small child and admired sleepily Josie's beauty even in pajamas, while the younger girl put the books back in the shelves.

"Come on, I will take you back to your dorm.", Josie said, linking her arm with Penelope's. "What about Lizzie? Don't let her wait." "A pimple won't kill her.", Josie said, rolling her eyes.

Penelope wondered if she was still sleeping. This side of Josie was new.

Josie was wondering how she would explain Trina, showing up in the dorm with Penelope but then she remembered that the blue haired witch had gotten suspended a month ago for unknown reasons leaving Penelope a dorm of her own.

"Josie, I am not drunk. I can walk.", Penelope complained, when Josie struggled to open the door and hold her around her waist with the other hand.

"I saw that earlier.", Josie shot back and Penelope grinned sleepily, enjoying how Josie cared for her.

Penelope went inside her dorm and dropped face first on her bed, about to drift off to sleep when Josie spoke.

"You can't sleep in your clothes." "You took me to my dorm. You can leave.", Penelope's voice came muffled because of her pillow.

"I will stay with you."

Wide awake, Penelope lifted her head up from the pillow and turned around.

"Don't look at me like that. Sit up properly.", Josie ordered, kneeling in front of her.

Their eyes met as Josie was unbuttoning Penelope's shirt, both remembering the many times they had made love on this bed. In general this dorm had witnessed many romantic and cute moments between them. Penelope bent forward to take off her shoes and Josie caught a glimpse of her bruised back.

"What happened to your back?"

"If I remember correctly, 2 days ago Hope sent me flying and I was unconscious for a short time.", Penelope reminded her.

"You performed at the talent show with your back being like this?", Josie asked in disbelief, feeling guilty that she had not checked on the raven haired girl.

"A car could have hit me and I would have still performed to see you shining."

"Did you let someone look after it?", Josie asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the pain helps me to stay awake."

Josie's heart broke at this.

"You have to talk to Ms. Tig about your problems. Whatever is bothering you, this is not the right way to deal with it.This is not healthy for you. Mentally and physically.", Josie said.

Penelope smiled sadly. Months ago Josie would have offered to talk to her or Ms. Tig. Now it was only Ms. Tig.

"At least I was the only one not being bothered by the night hag because of my insomnia.", Penelope attempted to joke while she changed into her pajamas.

Josie remembered how when she was with Lizzie in Europe and Alaric had updated them about the new monster, Josie had been worried how the monster would affect Penelope.

"Penelope, please." Josie took Penelope's hand and looked at her with begging eyes.

"Will you cuddle with me now or not?", Penelope asked back.

Josie sighed, knowing how stubborn her ex girlfriend was. Josie turned off the light and climbed in her ex girlfriend's bed. Penelope scooted in her arms and Josie closed her eyes.

Penelope watched her ex girlfriend in the dark then she closed her eyes too. Whenever Josie and her had slept in the same bed, she was thinking about how the universe had given her a second Mr. Billy.

A grumpy, cute, beautiful, smart, funny and compassionate Mr. Billy named Josie Saltzman. Penelope's mother had taken away Mr. Billy from her and even though Penelope was far away from home, Sierra Park had also managed to take Josie away from her.

Not that Penelope's mother had made any effort to know about how her daughter was doing at the boarding school, or to know who she dated, she didn't. But Penelope's parents had messed up their only daughter even more than they had before, with just forgetting about her inside of this school for supernatural teenagers.

Penelope became a mess, even worse than she already thought she was and to not have Josie worrying about her, who already had to carry Lizzie's problems and had pulled all nighters for her twin, Penelope had pulled away.

And when that wasn't enough, when Josie still tore herself apart, running back and forth between her twin sister to the girl she loved, Penelope had to break her heart.

Because she saw how Lizzie, even if she didn't do it on purpose, was taking away all the energy from Josie.

But then Penelope knew she just couldn't do it anymore, that she needed Josie by her side, not only as a help for sleep but also needing her love and affection but this time she wanted Josie to take care of herself.

That's why she had went on the path to help M.G getting together with Lizzie, so Lizzie wouldn't be that much attached to Josie anymore. But then she noticed how M.G was hurting because of Lizzie and she put a stop to her plans.

Not only for him but also when she noticed the progress in Josie's indepedence. Josie had followed her advice and she went for something she had wanted. Taking her Mombie to her sweet 16 and it had almost caused her to die.

The guilt for that incident still haunted Penelope in her nightmares and that is why she had decided to not do anything for Josie's independence anymore. But the day Josie had returned from Europe with Lizzie, Penelope had seen that Josie was walking on the path to her independence.

Penelope had written a note that explained how she still felt for the brunette but Josie hadn't accepted it. It had hurt Penelope and had made her happy at the same time, because Josie made her own decisions and she was slowly pulling away from Lizzie's shadow. If being without Penelope, would cause Josie happiness, Penelope would want it.

Because Penelope would prefer to be lonely and to get her sleepless nights with nightmares just for the people she cared about.

Because Satan, Evil One, The She-Devil, The Selfish was actually still a small girl with raven hair and green eyes, who never got love from her family and had trouble showing her love to others. 


	2. Never Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is chapter 2.
> 
> Some of you already know this chapter but I would still like to see comments :)
> 
> A chapter 3 dealing with Penelope's spring break will also follow in the next days!
> 
> Kudos would also be amazing (idk can you leave them twice ?)
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"What did you do?"

Josie turned around to Penelope from the nightstand, where she had stared at the muted phone of her ex girlfriend, showing that someone named Marta was calling her.

"What do you mean?", Josie asked while she admired how Penelope, who had just woken up, still looked beautiful with messy hair.

"My back doesn't hurt anymore.", Penelope pointed out.

"A simple healing spell we learned one time in class that you skipped to smoke. You are welcome."

"I will just ask Hope to send me flying again.", Penelope shrugged.

Penelope smiled when Josie furrowed her eyebrows and she leaned in to kiss her. Penelope stopped herself right before her lips had touched Josie's.

"I am sorry. But seeing you in the morning in my bed with me..I thought for a brief moment that You and I were back to our old days."

"We are not.", Josie said harshly, pulling her head away.

"I know.", Penelope confirmed and watched Josie getting up from her bed.

"Lizzie is waiting huh?", Penelope asked, hand supporting her chin, arm rested on the matress, admiring Josie, who was fixing her hair in the mirror.

Josie looked at her ex girlfriend's reflection.

"Ms. Tig is also waiting for you."

Penelope let out a long sigh.

"You are really stubborn, do you know that?"

"Did you just say that?", Josie shot back, and went to the nightstand to pick up her phone that was next to Penelope's.

Josie swallowed when she unlocked her phone and saw 123 missed calls and 22 unanswered messages by Lizzie.

"It is really hard for me to not kiss you if you have your 'Oh shit Lizzie will kill me because I spent the night with Penelope' face.", Penelope said amused.

"You better check your own phone!", Josie growled and walked towards the door when Penelope wrapped her fingers around Josie's wrist pulling her back

"Why are you pissed at me now?"

"When am I not pissed at you?", Josie asked back.

A brief flash of hurt was on Penelope's face but it vanished before Josie could question it and it got replaced by a smirk.

"Right now you are more than the pissed-Jojo I know. What is going on?"

Josie crossed her arms and looked over Penelope's shoulder at Penelope's phone on her nightstand. Marta was calling her again.

Penelope noticed Josie's look and turned around to look herself by what her ex girlfriend was bothered.

Penelope picked up her phone with her free hand and bit her bottom lip, smiling widely when she realized that Josie was jealous of Matha and curious about who she was.

Penelope answered the call and pulled Josie closer, who attempted to run away.

"Buenos diás, Marta!", Penelope chirped.

Josie's eyes widened and her lips slightly parted when Penelope spoke spanish.

Penelope caught Josie's look, green eyes locked on brown eyes, her smile growing as she listened to what Marta was saying and continuing to answer her in spanish.

Josie looked up at the ceiling of Penelope's dorm, as if she asked for whatever was responsible for the universe to give her the strength to not choke the green eyed witch who loved getting on her nerves.

Penelope loosened her grip around Josie's wrist, sliding her fingers to Josie's fingers, intertwining them as she ended the call.

"What?", Josie asked when Penelope looked at her expectantly.

"I am waiting for you to ask who Marta is."

"I don't care!", Josie huffed.

"And since when can you speak spanish?!"

Josie's words told Penelope another story, her face told her another story.

"Marta taught me and before you burn every witches hair in this school whose name is Marta.."

Josie lowered her gaze to the floor, hating how her ex girlfriend was able to read her.

"Marta is not here and too old to be a student. She is one of the servants, who has worked at my home before I was even born. She is the one who basically raised me.", Penelope revealed, her thumb caressing Josie's hand.

"What about your mother?"

Josie looked at her her hand that Penelope had dropped the second she had heard Josie's words.

"Don't let Lizzie wait.", Penelope's voice cracked but she forced a smile.

Josie felt punched by the guilt when she turned her back to her ex girlfriend and left her dorm. Other witches who saw her coming out of Penelope's dorm, began to whisper with each other and Josie prayed that Lizzie wouldn't ask her where she had been.

Of fucking course Josie was wrong.

"Where have you been?", Lizzie asked.

"Why are you in my bed?", Josie asked back confused.

"I thought I would take the opportunity to sleep in your bed since its more comfortable. Will you answer me now, Jo?"

Josie didn't even open her mouth and Lizzie looked at her with big eyes.

"You slept with Satan?! Ouch!"

Josie couldn't hide her smile when Lizzie rubbed her wrist with the enchanted bracelet.

"No, I didn't sleep with her. But we were in the same bed..cuddling.", Josie explained as she went to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day.

"Are you and Penelope back together? How did you even end up in her bed when you were supposed to look for a solution for my pimple problem?", Lizzie bombed Josie with questions.

"We are not back together, Lizzie. I found her in the library she was messed up and I couldn't leave her like that. That is all."

Lizzie crossed her arms not believing her twin that last night meant nothing to her but she remained silent.

Penelope took in a deep breath as she was standing in front of Emma's office. Yes, she had actually followed Josie's advice because Penelope wanted to get better. She needed to get better if Josie and her would find their way back to each other and she would want to make things work this time.

Penelope raised her hand to knock on Emma's door but Emma had already opened it.

"Penelope, I am glad you came as fast as possible."

Penelope smiled, thinking that Josie had let Emma known how she would come to her office. But all of that vanished when she stepped inside the office and saw her uncle and her aunt sitting there with Alaric.

Jed's parents who had a fight with Penelope's parents that caused the other half of the Park family to move from New Orleans to Mystic Falls. The fight between the two families had caused two cousins to lose each other.

When last year Penelope got sent to Salvatore School and she had seen Jed after all those years, they had only shared a look. A look that said how much the two cousins had needed each other and how late it was to fix what their parents had ruined.

Penelope hugged her uncle and her aunt back, who had treated her still with kidness while Penelope's parents had despised Jed.

"Still no news about him huh?", Penelope asked.

The raven haired witch had not looked for Jed who had run away after beating up Landon, because she had been busy with her own problems, being selfish.

Wondering if her cousin was still alive was another thing that had kept Penelope up many nights.

"No, we came here because we thought maybe you know something.", Penelope's uncle let her know.

"Did Jed ever talk about a place he would go to when he was upset?", Penelope's aunt asked, looking worried for her son.

Penelope shook her head.

"We never talked sorry."

Penelope's aunt bursted out in tears, leaning against her husband.

"But if I am allowed I would look myself for him. Maybe you already were where he was but you scared him off?"

Alaric reached Penelope his car keys.

"Be careful."

Lizzie watched how Josie spotted Penelope coming out of Emma's office and her twin smiled satisfied.

Penelope passed the Saltzman twins without looking at them or noticing them, her brain busy with thinking about how to find Jed.

"What was that?", Lizzie asked Josie.

All Josie could do was stare after ex girlfriend.

The same night Josie knocked on the door of Penelope's dorm.

"Are you mad at me?"

But then Josie saw that the dorm was empty. Josie wanted to leave and she turned around when she almost collided against Penelope.

"Why do you look like you just starred in the Hunger Games?", Josie asked, after her small heart attack.

"Try having a werewolf cousin who hides in the woods and i will see how you look, princess."

"You found Jed?! I am so happy for you!"

Josie wanted to hug Penelope but the other girl took a step back.

"Nothing personal, JoJo. I just really need a shower. Why are you here?"

Josie played nervously with her fingers before answering.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the question about your mother earlier."

"Don't apologize. Especially not for her."

"How was the first session with Ms. Tig?"

Penelope's mind flashed back how she had found Jed thanks to a spell she had read about when she had searched for a spell to help for her insomnia.

Penelope had found Jed in the woods, sitting on a branch of a tree because of a lost dog who had chased after him.

"It was unexpected.", Penelope answered Josie.

Josie only stared back into her eyes and Penelope sighed.

"It actually didn't take place because Jed's parents were with your dad in Ms. Tig office and It hurt me seeing my uncle and my aunt so desperate, I went looking for Jed."

Josie didn't answer but went to her Penelope's bed and sat on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Seems like I will spend one more night with you, Pen."

"You don't have to do this. Another sleepless night won't damage me more than I already am. Tomorrow I will go to Miss Tig."

"I know. I want to. And you are not damaged."

"You know, that I only believe in the last part because you are the one who is saying it?", Penelope asked as she took her bathrobe in her hands.

"Take your shower. I will be here when you come back."

"Thank you for still putting up with my bullshit.", Penelope said as she took off the necklace Josie had seen her wearing since 2 months now.

No amused tone. Just Penelope Park being thankful to know Josie Saltzman.

"Nothing is bullshit that involves you."

Josie texted Lizzie that she would not come back to their dorm again tonight and all she got back was a winking smiley.

Her battery was weak, that's why Josie pulled the first drawer of the nightstand knowing from the past that Penelope should had there a charger.

Josie took the charger and wanted to close the drawer when inside of it she saw Penelope's necklace the green eyed girl had taken off earlier.

Curiousity took over the brunette and she grabbed the necklace. Josie looked at the locket attached to the necklace she was seeing for the first time since Penelope had always hidden it under the shirts she was wearing.

Josie's heart skipped a beat when she saw the engraved letters in the locket.

A J and a P and under it, was the date they had gotten together. Josie felt how her eyes burned and she knew she had to put the necklace away now or she would start crying. Yet her fingers opened the locket and a selfie that she had taken with Penelope at the beginning of their relationship was inside of it.

Penelope came back inside the dorm, her hair still wet from the shower when she found Josie sobbing.

Josie buried her head in the crook of Penelope's neck, when Penelope wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Josie cried and cried, letting the tears out she had held back since the night Penelope had broken her heart.

"I hate you.", Josie said over and over again.

"I know.", Penelope answered everytime, rubbing her back, holding the girl she loved tightly.

Later Penelope found herself awake even with Josie holding her. It wasn't her insomnia keeping her awake.

The reason or the reasons were the endless kisses they shared and Josie touching Penelope in such a way she had never touched her before because Josie knew it would be the last time.

So did Penelope as she placed a kiss against Josie's forehead, who had drifted off to sleep.

"I will never stop loving you.", Penelope whispered into Josie's ear.

Penelope snuggled against Josie's naked body and closed her eyes while she was thanking her parents for the first time for having sent her to Salvatore School. Tonight she had won Josie and tomorrow she would have to fight for her again.

Because if there was one good thing Penelope's mother had taught her daughter, it was to always fight for what she wanted.


	3. Heart Of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 3
> 
> Lots of M.G and Penelope brotp, Hope and Penelope brotp. Also Posie. It's fluffy, funny and maybe even angsty?
> 
> Comments would make me so happy.
> 
> (Also bare in mind english isn't my first language so if there are grammar or vocabulary mistakes let me know) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"..And I just think that this spring break we should put one of those bouncy houses in the backyard. I think that especially the younger students would love it and maybe you could help to convince others to not bash the idea? I mean if you are staying this year here too?"

M.G stopped talking when he noticed how Penelope, who was sitting next to him on the stairs, was completely spaced off.

"Peez?"

M.G touched carefully her shoulder and Penelope turned her head looking at him.

"Sorry, Milton. You said that the pool was cancelled since some of the younger ones don't know how to swim yet?"

"That was 5 minutes ago. Are you staying the rest of spring break here? Or just day one?", M.G said amused, not judging the witch at all for having stopped listening to him.

"Sorry. And I don't know my parents didn't let me know about any spring break plans.", Penelope said and blinked three times fast so she wouldn't see her best friend as something blurry anymore. Now she just saw that M.G was smiling at her.

M.G decided to change the Penelope's parents topic since he knew a bit from Josie how they weren't on good terms.

"Still the sleeping problem, huh? Or you and your creepy coven are staying up all night planning some witch thing."

"I wish it was the latter.", Penelope sighed.

"You know I wanted to talk to Ms. Tig but this morning she was gone just like..", Penelope stopped talking.

"Just like Josie.", M.G finished for her.

Penelope remembered the dissapointment she had felt when she had opened her eyes this morning finding her naked self alone in the bed. Penelope should have known that Josie wouldn't have stayed. 

"Josie, Ms. Tig, Mr. Williams, Hope, Lizzie, Dr. Saltzman and even Kaleb went all on a spring break road trip together.", he explained.

"Hope with Lizzie in the same car?", Penelope asked while she rose an eyebrow.

"I bet Kaleb already threw himself out of the car.", she added, making M.G chuckle.

"I am sorry that Ms. Tig is not here right now to help you but I know my grandma's secret tea recipe that will help you sleep like a baby."

"You mean the same secret tea recipe that caused you to stay in the bathroom for 5 hours straight?", Penelope asked.

Josie and her had spent exactly 5 hours sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom talking encouraging words to the vampire who was puking on the other side of the door. 

It had also been the night Penelope realized how madly in love she was with Josie.

"That was last year..you didn't forget. Wow.", M.G said impressed.

"I would forget my own name but never a moment I had with Josie.", Penelope admitted and M.G saw the longing in her eyes for his brunette best friend.

"I know it's none of my business but if you still love Josie this much, why did you break up with her?"

"Do you want to play couple therapist or do you want to help me fix my sleeping problem, Milton?"

M.G recognized how the raven haired witch had put up her walls again.

"The first one. I will call Josie now."

"Absolutely fucking not!", Penelope protested and used her magic to let M.G's phone slip away from his hands and fly up to the ceiling.

"Oh come on. Not fair.", M.G pouted.

"Look, I know you want to hear her voice. I know you miss her. Just let me do this for you if I can't help you with your insomnia.", M.G argued.

"Fine.", Penelope gave in.

"But you won't tell her I am with you."

M.G nodded and he finally got his phone back.

"Hey, Jo!", M.G greeted his best friend happily, whom he had put on speaker.

"Punch buggy no returns!", Lizzie's voice appeared first.

"Oh please there wasn't even a Volkswagen Beetle...punch buggy no returns!"

"Ouch! You wanna break my arm?!", Lizzie whined after Hope.

"Uh Jo?", M.G called again while he tried to not laugh with Penelope at Hope's and Lizzie's banter.

"Sorry, M.G. I just.."

"Aye is that M.G? Gimme the phone!"

Penelope swore she would strangle the next person that would interrupt Josie.

"Kaleb, do you really want to challenge me? Given how..stressed I already am because of the company next to me?", Josie asked, her voice calm yet there was something threatening about it.

Kaleb didn't answer, meaning he had given up.

"What's up?", Josie finally asked.

"Nothing much. Just planning some spring break activities. Tell me, who of y'all already jumped out of the car?"

"None of us yet. But it's gonna be me, Kaleb, my dad or Ms. Tig. Let's see.", Josie revealed.

Alaric's voice followed but Penelope didn't pay attention. She imagined her poor girl trying not to go crazy with Hope and Lizzie next to her.

"Yeah, I know that the pool is cancelled but I thought maybe one of those bouncy houses in the backyard?", M.G's voice pulled her back.

"You want the others to be bored?", Lizzie asked and Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Penelope thinks it's a great idea! Don't you, Peez?"

M.G looked at his best friend for approval but he saw her glare and he quickly looked away, knowing he had broken his promise.

Without saying a word, Penelope got up from the stairs and left.

"So uh..no bouncy house?", M.G asked.

He got no answer from Dr. Saltzman or Josie. Josie had ended the call.

-

"That was rude, Josie."

Josie glared at Hope.

"I never thought I would say this but Hope is right.", Lizzie agreed.

"Are you two seriously bonding over Penelope now?!"

"Hell if it means they will shut up, they can call me Penelope Park.", Kaleb said from the passenger seat.

"Can we please not mention her name?!", Josie asked as she got more upset than she already was.

"You and Penelope are on speaking terms?", Emma asked curiously, who was sitting with Dorian behind the three girls.

"They do more than speaking.", Lizzie revealed with a smirk.

"Wait, what?", Hope, Emma, Kaleb and even Dorian asked.

Hope hadn't hesitated to secretly record Josie playing the ukulele and singing to help her new friend with her insomnia but she didn't know that there was still something happening between the two ex girlfriends even after the slugs.

Josie put in her earphones and pressed play while she increased the volume of the music to ignore the questions of the others.

"I hope that M.G doesn't really buy a bouncy house.", Alaric mumbled, who pretended to not hear what the others were talking about. 

-

Mikaelson: Thank me later Pen :)

Attached to Hope's message was an audio that was 6 seconds long. 

Pen: If it is Lizzie snoring, I will kill you 

Mikaelson: Find out yourself ;)

Penelope exhaled loudly and opened her drawer, searching for her earphones.

The raven haired witch couldn't stop her big smile as she listened to Josie singing and playing the ukelele.

Pen: You are the best Hope 

Mikaelson: Tell me something I don't know ;)

Penelope wanted to close the chat when in capitals a familiar name appeared on the screen. Marta was calling her.

"Why aren't you here yet? I cooked your favorite food!", the servant of the Park family said in english before Penelope could greet her in spanish.

"Hello to you too, Marta. And I am not there because no one picked me up or let me know I was going home for spring break."

Penelope grinned as she listened how Marta cursed at her parents in spanish. 

"Same.", Penelope answered.

Penelope imagined how happy the servant would be, if she brought Josie home. Marta had raised Penelope and had loved her like her own daughter and her opinion was the second most important opinion for Penelope. The first important opinion would be Josie's. 

Penelope had actually wanted to take Josie to New Orleans and introduce her to Marta but it was too late now.

"Now you are all alone at school, aren't you? Mi pobre bebé."

"I am not all alone. There are also several other students here."

Marta didn't need to know about the fact that Penelope could only stand M.G and maybe even Landon (for Hope) out of those students.

"But why? It is spring break!", Marta said in shock.

"They don't have a family or they have a family who give zero fucks about them. Like my family.", Penelope explained.

"Mis pobre bebés.", Marta sighed.

"How are you doing? Do you sleep better?", she added.

"Yes."

"Penelope.", Marta warned, who sensed she was lying even from miles away.

"Okay, I don't. But Josie helped me for a few days and I managed to get some sleep for a couple hours at least."

"Josie?", Marta asked excitedly, making Penelope feel bad that she couldn't introduce her to the brunette.

"Are you two back together? Why didn't you tell me? Wait, I will video call you so I can see the girl who has stolen your heart of gold.", the servant rambled.

"No, Marta. Josie is not with me and we aren't back together."

The servant made a sound that told Penelope how dissapointed she was.

"But she clearly still cares deeply about you, if she tried to help you with your sleeping problem.", Marta argued, refusing to believe that Posie was really over.

"It's Josie. She cares even if she hates you."

"Don't say that she hates you! I am betting on your father's wig, Josie still loves you very much."

Penelope let out a laugh at Marta mentioning her father's wig. 

Sierra Park had insisted that her husband wore it, when he lost his hair, so they would still look good to the world. Penelope and Marta had spent several hours laughing about Eric Park's wig in the kitchen of the Park Mansion. 

Penelope couldn't even imagine how her mother would react to the short hair she had gotten from Josie.

"Penelope.", Marta's voice sounded serious.

"You aren't trying any sleeping spells, are you? They are dangerous."

"I am not. Don't worry. But if I don't handle my insomnia as soon as possible I feel like I will go crazy.", Penelope's voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

She was tired of having no proper sleep since her mother had taken away Mr. Billy from her. 

"No, you will not go crazy. I won't allow that. I forgot to tell you, I found out that a friend of mine is teaching at your school. Her name is Emma."

"Ms. Tig. I know her."

"Talk to her. You can trust her with everything that goes on inside of your heart and inside of your mind. It will help you. Emma is a really good listener."

"Everyone tells me that but I didn't have the chance to talk to her yet."

"What are you waiting for? Go to her now!", Marta insisted.

"She is not at school. Spring break, remember? But she will return tomorrow with Josie and a few others."

"Penelope, I know that things are complicated with Josie now but maybe try talking to her, if you don't feel comfortable with Emma. Just don't keep things inside of you anymore, please. You have a heart of gold, I have fought 17 years to keep it clean from your mother. Don't let your heart get stained with your mother's darkness."

"I will try talking to Josie if she even listens to me and if she doesn't, I will go to Emma. Promise. No more playing daughter of Sierra Park."

"Perfect...oh no the cake I made for you, I forgot about it..", Marta panicked.

"Focus on the cake, Marta. Don't let Sierra get angry over my absence almost burning down the mansion."

Penelope waited for an answer but she only heard how Marta was running around in the kitchen, opening and closing drawers and talking rapidly in spanish.

"Hi."

Penelope, who had just ended the call, looked up from her phone and saw Jed, who was standing in the door of her dorm.

"Don't worry, I told no one that you climbed on a tree because of a dog. Your status is already low with Rafael being the alpha."

"Don't remind me of that. I just apologized to Landon.", Jed mumbled.

"My parents are here. I can't go home since I got detention because of what I did to Landon but they asked me to ask you if you would like to spend spring break with them?"

Penelope knew her aunt and her uncle were good people despite their shared family name and issues with her parents. Maybe it would be even good to get out of school since it had been more than a year she had slept outside of those walls. 

"No, thank you. Maybe next time.", Penelope declined the offer.

Jed nodded and Penelope expected him to leave but he remained in the door while he scratched the back of his neck shyly. It was weird. As kids they had been inseparable and now they were strangers.

"Were you talking to Marta earlier?", Jed asked, as he finally found the courage to enter his cousin's dorm.

"Yes, I was.", Penelope confirmed as she motioned to her cousin to sit down.

"Wow. I thought that your mother had already fired her after I moved away."

"Marta is the only thing Sierra didn't manage to take away from me."

Jed wasn't even suprised at Penelope not calling her mother 'mom' but by her name. He even had the theory that Sierra had wanted it.

"I remember she took Mr. Billy away from you.", Jed said, thinking about the teddy bear that had escorted Penelope and him through all their childhood adventures.

"What even happened to him?"

"Marta has the theory that Sierra's heart has swallowed him. You know, the black hole."

Jed and Penelope snickered together.

"You never got him back?", Jed asked.

Penelope shook her head and Jed smiled sadly. Silence followed.

"Okay, I'll better go to my parents now to let them know you are not going with them.", Jed announced as he rose from the bed.

"Unless you decided otherwise."

"Tell them I am happy they thought about me. But maybe next time."

The cousins exchanged a smile and then Jed walked to the door where he stopped briefly, facing Penelope.

"By the way my werewolf ears just let me know that Josie has arrived with the others."

-

Penelope supported her balance with her hand against the wall across of Lizzie's and Josie's dorm as she tried desperately to get her clear vision back. The lack of sleep and the headache she had gotten from it, were like punching her body right now. She had wanted to knock on the door of the twins since more than 10 minutes now but her body wouldn't let her.

"What is happening to me? It has never gotten this worse.", Penelope whispered to herself.

Penelope lifted up her other hand and rubbed over her eyes. She hoped that none of the Saltzman twins would open the door of their dorm right now or it would be really embarrassing for her. 

Would Josie even care if she saw her like this? Would she hug her? Would she look worried at Penelope? Or would Josie ignore her? Penelope's mind was filled with those questions.

Penelope quickly mumbled a spell and she felt awake again and her vision was clear just like it was supposed to be. 

Just like her mother had taught her at a very young age to use the spell whenever she would feel sleepy at important events for the Park family which Penelope had been forced to attend.

Penelope took a deep breath and she approached the door and raised her hand to knock. But then she heard Hope's voice and she got curious what they were talking about and why Hope was this late visiting the twins.

"You had a crush on me?"

Penelope's lips parted slightly and then she grinned.

'Lizzie crushed on Hope? I will tease you with that forever Mikaelson.', Penelope thought.

"Of course I did. Who wouldn't?", Josie said.

All the air got knocked out of Penelope. Her headache had gotten even worse in just a second. Her body that was already slightly trembling because of the lack of sleep, started to tremble more and she stumbled back as if someone had shoved her.

Penelope leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. 

She knew. She knew it was a stupid crush. It was in the past.

But she heard her mother's voice telling her how she would always be in the second place, when Penelope didn't win the talent show in sixth grade but finished it on second place.

Suddenly every touch, every kiss, every smile, every hug, every I love you that had came from Josie didn't feel real to Penelope anymore. 

Penelope knew that she was freaking out for nothing right now, it was just a stupid crush. 

But what Penelope had told Marta earlier was happening. Her insomnia was breaking her. Her insomnia was breaking right now the parts of Penelope and her mother's damaged parenting style was also breaking the parts it had already broken of her.

"Penelope!"

Josie, Lizzie and Hope turned their heads to the door at the same time, where behind it they had heard Jed calling alarmed for the raven haired witch. 

Even though Hope was the closest to the door, Josie was the first one, who reacted and opened it. Her brown eyes filled with tears, fear and panic for her ex girlfriend in just a few seconds.

"I am here!"

Lizzie, Hope and Josie looked up and saw Jed glued to the ceiling through Penelope's spell.

Hope muttered a spell and Jed dropped from the ceiling.

"Are you okay?", Lizzie asked him.

The former alpha got quickly on his feet then he answered.

"I am but Penelope.."

"What about her? Jed, what happened? Where is she?", Josie asked worried.

"I don't know! I was on my way to the bathroom but when I was about to go downstairs I spotted her from the stairs. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and then she suddenly dropped on her knees and her body was trembling. It looked like a panic attack. When I hurried to her and called out for her name, I found myself on the ceiling and she was gone."

"Josie, do you think she heard our conversation?", Lizzie asked her twin sister, who had gotten pale with what Jed had just told them.

"But why should she react like that? It was a crush. It was years ago.", Hope argued.

"The Penelope I know..knew..whatever..she wouldn't have cared about it. But the girl I have just seen...that wasn't my cousin...that was 17 years of work invested by my evil aunt."

-

M.G was hurrying with his vampire speed through the whole school looking for his best friend, while he had his phone pressed against his ear and he was listening to Josie screaming at him places where Penelope could be right now.

"Nope. She wasn't on the roof smoking.", Kaleb let him know who appeared next to him with his vampire speed.

"Her coven has also no idea.", Lizzie said, who walked towards them.

"Hope, Jed and my dad went looking in front of the school. Maybe they will find her.", she added.

"Okay but why can't you witches track her with a spell?", Kaleb asked confused.

"She put a cloaking spell on herself.", Lizzie explained.

"M.G."

Kaleb who was still sleepy and hadn't noticed MG talking with Josie on the phone, jumped with her voice.

"I have found her."

"Tell us where.."

"No!", Josie interrupted Lizzie.

"I need to be alone with her."

-

Penelope, who was currently in the kitchen of the Salvatore School, smiled down at the teddy bear she was holding.

The raven haired witch had bursted through the door of the kitchen, thinking that a glass of water would help her to pull herself back together. To stop her ridiculous thoughts that revolved around Josie never having loved her. 

Pedro, who had sneaked down to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, had looked at the older witch suprised, not being used at all to see her shaken up like that. 

The little witch had reached the teddy bear he had clenched under his arm to Penelope, explaining "He helps me, if I get scared."

And it had helped.

The teddy bear was from his appearance no Mr. Billy but it had helped her.

It had helped Penelope's inner seven year old to stop crying for her Mr. Billy. 

Penelope didn't need to look up from Pedro's teddy bear to know that Josie was standing in front of her right now. She had recognized her pajama pants.

"You can take your teddy bear, Pedro. I am here for Penelope now."

Now Penelope couldn't run away. Josie also wouldn't run away anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will find out lot more about Penelope and her relationship with her parents. 
> 
> You will get more Posie too.
> 
> Also what are your thoughts about Marta? Do you like her mother - daughter relationship with Penelope? Yes? No? Let me know.


	4. Being Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 4!
> 
> Chapter 5 will be the last chapter.
> 
> I am so happy y'all enjoy this story so much and since many of you love Marta, there will be a suprise in chapter 5.
> 
> I didn't check for grammar or vocabulary mistakes. Bare in mind english isn't my first language.
> 
> Comments would be amazing!

Penelope didn't even pay attention to Pedro carefully taking his teddy bear away from her till Josie caressed over his head with her hand and wished him a good night.

They were alone now in the kitchen, silence surrounding them. Penelope was the first one to move. She jumped off the counter, lost her balance and she was sure that she would meet the floor.

But the next second Penelope felt what a hug was supposed to be. Penelope felt what many people would describe as home. A place that made you feel safe, kept you warm. A place that allowed you to breakdown.

Penelope broke down in Josie's arms. Just like Josie had sobbed violently 2 days ago when she had taken a look at Penelope's necklace, Penelope was sobbing like her right now.

It was Josie's second time seeing Penelope crying.

The first time had been Penelope crying out of happiness, when the brunette had showed up with a self made cake after midnight to celebrate Penelope turning 17 years old.

_"No one has ever done something like this for me.", Penelope sniffled after she had blown out the candels, looking all overwhelmed at Josie through teary eyes._

_Well if Penelope didn't count Marta and her meeting up in the kitchen after midnight on her past birthdays and the servant opening the fridge, showing her the cake she_ had _made for her, whispering to her a cumpleaños feliz then both hurrying back to their bedrooms before Sierra would catch them, who came downstairs every night to cook some creepy magical drink for herself Penelope could care less about._

_"I love you.", Josie had told her for the first time on Penelope's 17th birthday, taking Penelope's hands and smiling at her softly._

_"I love you too, JoJo."_

Penelope believed again that every touch, every kiss, every smile, every hug, every I love you that had came from Josie had been real.

Penelope didn't know how or when she had stopped crying or how and when they got inside of her dorm, it was only when she felt Josie's lips gently brushing against her own lips, foreheads resting against each other, she finally became aware that Josie was spooning her in her bed.

"Here we go again, huh? Another night of holding your ex?", Penelope asked sounding bitter without wanting it.

"No, not exactly. First off all I won't only hold you tonight. I am willing to listen to whatever is bothering you. Second, I think that as my girlfriend I am allowed to hold you because I want to?"

Josie smiled at Penelope's green eyes widening and then the raven haired witch sat up in her arms. Penelope stared at Josie then she snickered slightly.

Josie's smile faded and she looked concerned at the other witch.

"A new nightmare update. What will happen now, nightmare JoJo? Will you laugh in my face and tell me that I am a fool for believing your words?"

Josie realized that Penelope was thinking she had fallen asleep and that she was having one of her nightmares.

"No, Penelope..you.."

Penelope interrupted Josie.

"I have to say it is definitely better than seeing you getting buried alive and not being able to move to save you. Even if it just a nightmare, I would prefer to get hurt instead of you getting hurt."

"Babe."

Penelope stopped rambling, looking all suprised at Josie, when the younger girl took her face in her hands.

"You are awake. You didn't fall asleep."

"Oh.", Penelope said softly, making Josie smile at how confused she was.

"But why this sudden change of mind?"

"It wasn't sudden.....remember when we were infected by the slugs and how I acted towards you?"

Penelope nodded.

"I also remembering you telling me we are never getting back together."

"I said that because the slugs removed the voice that stopped us to do from what we always wanted to do. Like me kissing you."

Penelope smiled satisfied at this reveal. She was glad that the kisses in front of the mill and the makeout session in the woods before that hadn't been one sided.

"I have thought a lot about that, about us..about you while I was away. And earlier when you ran away because you heard how I crushed on Hope when I was 12 years old..I was scared. I was scared of losing you. So in short, do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

"I swear if you suddenly attempt to stab me and I will wake up without you, I will kill someone.", Penelope said, still refusing to believe that she was not dreaming, that this wasn't a nightmare.

"Let me convince you that you are awake, Pen."

Penelope never thought she could miss someone's lips as much as she had missed Josie's.

Penelope put her hand against the back of Josie's neck, deepening the kiss. Josie broke their makeout session and Penelope opened her eyes.

"Now that you are sure you are awake..do you want to be my girlfriend again or not?", Josie repeated her question.

"Of course, I want to. You are all I have ever wanted. I never stopped loving you.", Penelope told Josie, who beamed at her.

"I love you too. So, you are not mad at me because of what you have heard? That I used to have a crush on Hope?"

Penelope shrugged with her shoulders. A reaction Josie had expected from the love of her life.

"I don't care. It was a crush. You were 12. I am not judging you or I am not jealous...I just had that reaction earlier because of my insomnia and my parents not even letting me know, I would spend my spring break here."

Josie threw the blanket back, laid back down on the mattress, covered herself with the blanket and patted the space next to her. Penelope smiled all innocently and happily at Josie as she laid down next to her and scooted in her arms.

"I am listening to you. I won't interrupt you. Just tell me, baby. Tell me what is causing you sleepless nights. You don't have to carry it alone anymore. I am here. We will get through it together.", Josie assured her, her voice soothing.

A single tear slipped out of Penelope's left eye and Josie quickly wiped it with her thumb.

"Do you know why I was so calm in the kitchen with Pedro? I was actually a mess, but Pedro saw me and he offered me to hold his teddy since it helped him with his fears. I held the teddy bear and it was like I was seven again, and I was holding my own teddy bear. My Mr. Billy. As if Sierra had never taken him away from me."

Penelope noticed the question marks in Josie's eyes but her girlfriend wasn't interrupting her just like she had promised.

"I call the woman who gave birth to me by her name and not mom since that one night. The night she took Mr. Billy away from me. I bet you think right now why is she so dramatic it's just a teddy bear? But there is more to that night."

-

_The seven year old didn't scream when she woke up from the nightmare._

_Because her mother had trained her like a dog to not do it, so Penelope would not disturb her sleep because of such an unimportant thing. Penelope whimpered while she looked around in her dark bedroom, scared of the monsters._

_Her small hands searched under the blanket for Mr. Billy but then she remembered what her mother had done._

_Penelope fought against her tears, knowing how her mother hated it and Penelope didn't want Sierra to hate her too._

_"Marta?", Penelope called, not knowing that Marta had gotten an emergency call from a family member and wasn't in her bedroom, right next to Penelope's, in the Park Mansion right now._

_The sudden loud noise that came from outside, announcing a storm, made it impossible for the small girl to not cry. Her green eyes released her tears and she pressed her hand against her mouth to muffle her sobs._

_-_

_"Mommy?"_

_Caroline, who had drifted off to sleep a couple seconds ago, sat immediately up, being wide awake with hearing the voice of her eldest daughter._

_"Josie.", Caroline said, switching on the small lamp on her nightstand._

_Caroline saw the fear in the brown eyes of her daughter and she reached her hands out to lift up the small girl on her bed and made her sit._

_"Are you okay?", Caroline asked while Stefan, who had also woken up, reached his hand out to stroke over Josie's head affectionally and giving her a warm smile._

_Josie looked down on her hands, feeling embarrassed for being scared of the storm and waking up her mother and her uncle Stefan._

_"Lizzie is not scared of the storm. But I am.", she revealed shyly._

_"Wanna know a secret, Josie?", Stefan asked._

_Josie nodded. Caroline smiled back at her boyfriend before they threw back the blanket._

_Josie giggled when she saw Lizzie inside of the bed, who was laying between Stefan and Caroline. Josie had been that scared of the storm and had immediately hurried to her mother's bedroom she actually hadn't even looked at Lizzie's bed._

_"Uncle Stefan, you are a traitor!", Lizzie whined while she crossed her arms, glaring at him._

_Stefan bowed down his head playfully, pretending to be sad with Lizzie's words._

_Caroline helped Josie to crawl next to Lizzie then she said something to her younger daughter._

_"Your uncle Stefan is not a traitor, Lizzie. Feeling scared because of a storm is valid. Feeling scared because of anything is valid. It doesn't make you a bad person to be scared. Everyone gets scared of different things and it is okay. No matter what others say.", Caroline explained._

_"Your mother is right. Everyone gets scared.", Stefan agreed._

_"Even uncle Damon?", Josie asked._

_"Even him.", Stefan confirmed._

_Caroline and Stefan smiled when Lizzie opened her small arms for Josie. Caroline and Stefan exchanged one more smile after they looked up from the twins. Both had their eyes closed, while Lizzie was holding Josie._

_Caroline decided to not switch off the lamp and she laid down next to her daughters._

_-_

_Penelope had managed to walk to the wall that was across from her bed._

_Penelope felt not safe, scared and cold without her blanket._

_Penelope rose her hand and knocked against the wall that seperated her from Marta's bedroom._

_"Marta?", Penelope whispered._

_No answer. At least no answer from the servant but an answer from the storm._

_Penelope had enough._

_"Mommy!", she cried out._

_Penelope ran to the door, turned the doorknob, pulled the door open and started running. Penelope was about to reach the bedroom of her parents when she saw light. Light that came from the kitchen._

_"Marta is here!", Penelope whispered happily and she waddled to the direction of the kitchen._

_Shocked, she stared at what was happening in front of her._

_Her father was kissing a woman that wasn't her mother. It was their neighbor._

_Penelope couldn't stop herself, the anger grew and grew, she clenched her small hands in fists, her eyes fixed on the blonde woman._

_Eric seperated from the blonde woman when she backed away, letting out a scream. Her arm was on fire._

_Eric turned around, prepared to see his wife._

_He was at loss for words when he saw Penelope standing there._

_Face tear stained, chest rising up and down heavily, her fists clenched, her eyes filled with anger and dissapointment._

_"Penelope!", Eric screamed when the fire didn't stop and it only grew, causing his affair to have more pain._

_Eric hurried to his daughter but his head flew back when he got slapped._

_"Mom?"_

_Penelope opened her hands, looking up suprised at the woman who was standing between her and her father._

_The neighbor, whose arm wasn't on fire anymore, continued to cry, stumbled out of the door to the garden and she was gone._

_"Sierra, I.."_

_"Not now, Eric. And never again. Have I made myself clear?"_

_Even a freezer wasn't a competition to the tone of Sierra's voice anymore._

_Eric obeyed and only nodded._

_"What did I do?", Penelope asked despite the tension between her parents._

_"You?" Sierra faced the small girl before she continued._

_"You just became a true Park."_

-

Penelope was finished with telling her the story of how she discovered her powers and why she despised her mother.

At least that's what Josie assumed because she had stopped talking and Josie respected it. She was ready to listen to more when Penelope was ready to talk about more.

"There is more but let me sum it up this way : My mother is a perfectionists and I was never perfect."

"No, Pen.", Josie protested.

"Being perfect does not necessarily mean having no flaws. Being perfect is having flaws, accepting them and growing with them."

"So by your definition being perfect means Penelope Park being in love with Josie Saltzman.", Penelope concluded amused.

Josie's heart melted at this and she pressed a long kiss against Penelope's lips.

"What about Lizzie?", Penelope interrupted the kiss between them, as she looked into her girlfriend's brown eyes.

"She will have to accept that you and I are back together or she will have to accept losing me."

Penelope rose her eyebrows suprised.

"Wow. Europe helped you, huh?"

"Not Europe exactly. But a conversation with my mom."

"I was devastated when you weren't here the morning after your birthday but then I figured you needed the space for yourself.", Penelope admitted.

"I did but not from you. You never left my mind, Pen. You.."

"I?", Penelope asked.

Josie took a deep breath.

"I have only told this my mom and Ms. Tig..wow..here we go. When I was buried alive...I thought about Lizzie, about Mom, Dad, M.G and Hope. But when it got harder for me to breathe..."

Josie placed her hand against Penelope's cheek, looking deeply in her eyes before she continued.

"..I thought about you. I thought about us. About the good times, about the bad times. It gave me strength to not lose hope. Because I knew you would notice that I wasn't at my own birthday party."

"Of course I did, JoJo. I searched for you everywhere. Even at some of our spots. I was already going crazy not knowing where you are and when Hope told me and M.G, you got buried alive..I felt like I couldn't breathe."

Josie pecked Penelope's lips again and Penelope's heart bursted with happiness, having missed Josie's affection.

"Do you feel better because you told me now?"

"I do. And I had actually written it down on the note.."

Josie felt guilty for not having read it yet.

"But telling you feels better." Penelope yawned.

"You should try sleeping now.", Josie said, her thumb caressing Penelope's cheek.

"I know but you.."

"I will be here. You are my girlfriend. We are back together.", Josie assured her.

"I love you.", Penelope said softly.

"I love you too.", Josie answered. Both girls slept peacefully knowing that they would have each other again from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posie is back together, can I get a hell yeah?
> 
> Reminder: Next chapter is the last chapter.
> 
> I just hope that Penelope and Josie will also talk out their issues in this week's episode like my Posie do but let's see.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	5. Best Spring Break Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter. (I hope there are no grammar mistakes)
> 
> It was a fun ride!
> 
> Be sure to follow me at Twitter @posiescoven to not miss when I will publish my next Posie fic.
> 
> Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Thank you again for the support.

"Best spring break ever."

Josie smiled at Lizzie, who looked at the buffet in front of them.

M.G, Kaleb, Jed, Landon and Lizzie looked all ready to punch each other for the delicious food. Rafael was staring longingly at Hope and Hope didn't even give him a second glance but was focused on Landon.

It was the last day of spring break and many long tables were set in the cafeteria of the Salvatore School.

Marta, who had been sad for the students who stayed at the Salvatore School decided to visit Mystic Falls to make at least the last day of Spring Break unforgettable.

With the help of Emma, Marta had reached out to Josie and the three of them had planned it as a secret. Of course Alaric knew about it but Penelope didn't.

"She's coming!", Pedro announced excitedly and went to his seat.

Everyone looked at the entrance but it wasn't Penelope.

"Mom?!", Josie and Lizzie gasped in unison.

"Caroline, what are you doing?", Alaric asked.

Caroline didn't answer him but hugged her daughters tightly.

Lizzie was still busy cuddling her mother and Hope was smiling at it, knowing how much Caroline's absence had affected the blonde twin. Josie looked at her mother's face and she knew what was going on.

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen.", Carolin revealed.

"Go to her Josie. We can catch up later."

Josie smiled at her mother, caressed over Lizzie's arm with her hand, happy to see her twin happy and then she left the cafeteria.

Josie saw Hope's aunt Freya and her wife Keelin passing her and she greeted them with a quick nod. Seconds later Josie heard Hope screaming out of happiness.

Everyone was happy right now. Josie just hoped her girlfriend would be also happy with the suprise dinner.

Josie already heard Penelope laughing with Marta when she hadn't even reached the kitchen. It warmed her heart hearing Penelope being this carefree.

Marta was the first one who spotted Josie and Josie grinned at the woman, who winked at her and left the kitchen to give the two girlfriends their moment.

Penelope was still facing the counter, cutting some vegetables when she spoke.

"And you thought you could hide things from me, JoJo?"

"How do you do that?", Josie pouted, as she wrapped her arms around Penelope's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"The only good thing about being Sierra Park's daughter is to know how to read people.", Penelope explained.

"Are you happy?", Josie asked her.

Penelope washed her hands first, dried them on a paper towel and then she turned around in Josie's arms, facing her girlfriend.

"Of course I am. I have you. And my insomnia is slowly getting better."

"I love you.", Josie said.

"I love you too."

"Oh!", Caroline let out loud and suprised when Penelope and Josie walked in the cafeteria holding hands.

"Exactly my reaction, mom.", Lizzie agreed.

Caroline hugged Penelope and pulled her down next to her on Josie's seat. 

Lizzie laughed at Josie's face expression but Marta, who had saved a seat next to Josie's original seat pulled her down and made her sit.

Penelope looked thankful at Lizzie who had saved her from Caroline's many questions and the raven haired witch took in her surrounding. Hope and Landon were talking with Freya and Keelin, Rafael was listening to them, Kaleb, Jed and M.G made a competition of who could eat the most, Alaric was focused on Caroline and Lizzie and Josie? 

Josie got her face squeezed by Marta who just couldn't get over how cute Josie was.

"Hey, Marta! Don't ruin my favorite face!", Penelope growled playfully and pulled her girlfriend closer.

"You two will end up getting married. I am calling it.", Marta said, looking happily at the couple.

"Me and Lizzie sisters in law?", Penelope chuckled.

"Not to give you an idea, Penelope. But anything for Josie's happiness.", Lizzie called, who had listened.

Penelope and Josie smiled at each other and maybe Penelope was thankful for her insomnia because without it maybe Josie and her had never gotten back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
